jetpackjoyridefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Cuddles
Mr. Cuddles is one of the various vehicles in Jetpack Joyride. He is commonly known as Cuddles for short and has become one of the most popular aspects of the game. Like all other vehicles, he can be upgraded to attract coins (Dragon Magnet) and be golden (Golden Cuddles). In 1.7 update, he receives the Colossatron skin. In 1.9 update, he receives the Bone Dragon skin and the Chinese Dragon skin. He is a large, robotic, Chinese dragon/Eastern dragon, with green skin, a tan jaw, and red protrusions coming up from each segment of his back. Barry rides Mr. Cuddles between the two horns on Cuddles' head. While obtaining Mr. Cuddles with the Fruit Jetpack, you will earn the Dragon Fruit achivement which is one of the secret achievements. Descriptions "Who wouldn't want to snuggle up with a giant mechanical fire breathing dragon?" - The Stash's Description of Mr. Cuddles "Even giant robot dragons need a little bit of help! Awww Mr. Cuddles, you are so cute!" - Buying the Dragon Magnet for Mr. Cuddles "Mr. Cuddles just got a whole lot more cuddly. And golden. Actually, come to think of it, mostly just golden." - Buying Golden Cuddles "The scientists enjoyed playing Colossatron on their phones so much that they decided to make an exact 1/4 scale replica!" - Buying Colossatron Skin for Mr. Cuddles "The previous 8 cloud prototypes just weren't up to standard. Powered by Halfbrick profile!" - ''The Shop's Description of Cloud Nine skin for Mr. Cuddles ''"Science and magic have been brought together to create an evil creation. Or one of the scientists just really likes death metal." - ''The Shop's Description of Bone Dragon skin for Mr. Cuddles ''"Perform your very own dragon dance with this legendary symbol of Chinese folklore!" - ''The Shop's Description of Chinese Dragon skin for Mr. Cuddles Trivia *Mr. Cuddles is currently the only vehicle in the game to have four skins, Cloud Nine, Colossatron, Bone Dragon and Chinese Dragon. *Mr. Cuddles bears resemblance to Shenron or Porunga from the Dragon Ball Series and Rayquaza from the Pokémon series. In fact, some people use the Powered Up Hair and the Super Suit to resemble Goku on Shenron. *He also slightly resembles Drobot from the Skylanders Video Game Series, while both are "robo-dragons". *Mr. Cuddles moves the opposite of Barry Steakfries, he starts at the top and pressing the screen makes him move downward. *Instead of floating straight up, Mr. Cuddles moves upwards in a slower waving pattern. *More missiles tend to appear when players ride Mr. Cuddles. *When Flash is equipped, he jumps on the nose of Mr. Cuddles. *Mr. Cuddles has no shadow until he is destroyed. Probably because Halfbrick Studios couldn't (or wouldn't) make a billowing shadow that was a line. *In the Loading screen, you can sometimes see "Waking Mr. Cuddles" above the loading bar, which suggests that he sleeps (cuddles) while not in game. * Mr. Cuddles is 16 segments long (excluding the head). * The name Mr. Cuddles is probably a joke, due to the fact that it is a ''giant mechanical fire breathing dragon, as it says in its description. * His Colossatron skin resembles Colossatron from Colossatron: Massive World Threat. * The full body of Mr. Cuddles can be seen in the Youtube video Jetpack Joyride Rock Opera - Robot Bird. The video also stated that Mr. Cuddles was originally designed for "High altitude welding" but instead caused the test plane to crash which knocked down the two Scientists hovering in a floating vehicle nearby. * When using the Colossatron skin, diving straight down to the floor from roughly the middle of the screen or higher will result in the green segment of his body (second segment from his head) flipping upside-down for a brief moment. * When using the Bone Dragon skin you can move him forward to the maximum position and see that his back half is missing (the bone segments simply end halfway which leaves a gap at the back)! This glitch is probably due to the fact that he can be moved too forward. Gallery images (1).jpg|Mr. Cuddles obtained images (2).jpg|Mr. Cuddles's fire breath Golden Cuddles.png|Golden Cuddles Flash on Golden Cuddles.jpg|Flash on Golden Cuddles Mr.cuddles.jpg|Close up of Mr. Cuddles Mr. Cuddles Full Body.jpg|The full body of Mr. Cuddles from the Music Video Mr. Cuddles Welding Failure.jpg|Mr. Cuddles attempted to weld the broken Test Plane with two Scientists hovering on a floating vehicle nearby from the Music Video Category:Vehicles Category:Air Based Vehicles Category:Legitimate Research Category:The Stash